4400fandomcom-20200214-history
The 4400
4400 people reported missing in the past 60 years returned in a ball of light. At first the returnees were put into quarantine by the government. After 6 weeks they were released and allowed to go back to their lives Many of the returned people have trouble trying to get their lives back on track after being separated from their world for years. More significantly, the returnees begin to manifest paranormal abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy and precognition, as well as other "gifts". One of the 4400, Lilly Moore came back pregnant. |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- No. Date Disappeared Abductee Name Ability Status 1 March 3, 1946 Maia Skouris (Rutledge) Precognition Alive 2 February 28, 1947 William Patrick Gorinsky Unknown N/A |- 3 May 12, 1947 Courtney Cambell Unknown N/A 4 November 2, 1950 Cora Tomkins Rejuvenation Liquid Secretion Alive 5 February 23, 1951 Mark Armstrong Unknown N/A 6 May 11, 1951 Richard Tyler Telekinesis Prison 7 May 17, 1951 Amie Karan unknown N/A 8 July 27, 1952 Michael Ferrand Unknown N/A 9 February 5, 1953 Tristan Spencer Unknown N/A 10 April 3, 1955 Tess Doerner Mind Control Alive 11 April 19, 1955 Lewis Mesirow Remote Viewing Alive 12 August 5, 1955 Eric Papequash Unknown Alive 13 September 6, 1956 Alfred Twenter Tactile Telepathy Alive 14 September 30, 1956 Jung Pak Underwater Breathing Alive 15 December 1, 1956 Verena Artinger Unknown N/A 16 April 15, 1957 Micheal Ferdman Unknown N/A 17 July 31, 1957 Luba Shekhter Unknown N/A 18 August 16, 1957 Frank Desiderio Unknown N/A 19 June 19, 1961 Claudio Borghi Induced precognition Alive 20 1961 Zora Lynn Zounek Vaporization N/A |- 21 April 11, 1962 Robert Foman Unknown N/A 22 November 4, 1962 Robert Forras Unknown N/A 23 September 1, 1963 Joo Yon Pak Unknown N/A 24 April 2, 1964 Duncan Germaine Water Manipulation Alive 25 April 2, 1964 Olivia Germaine Water Manipulation Alive 26 September 25, 1964 Lillian Banokatg Unknown N/A 27 November 10, 1966 Zachary Gidlund Unknown Deceased 28 February 28, 1966 Byron Lillibridge Telepathic Projection Alive 29 December 23, 1966 Ruchi Takahashi Unknown N/A 30 October 9, 1967 Frank Desiderio Unknown N/A 28 1969 Lady at Collier's Party Unknown N/A 29 February 28, 1970 Jeremy Berg Unknown N/A 30 November 5, 1971 Sara James Unknown Alive 31 November 24, 1971 Cooper DeMeers Unknown Alive 32 January 9, 1972 Tyler Downing Electricity Control Alive 33 1972 Mary O'Connell Empathy Alive 34 January 5, 1973 Gary Navarro Telepathy On the run 35 April 19, 1973 Werner Loecher Unknown Unknown 36 March 2, 1974 Heather Tobey Potential realization Alive 37 1975 Wesley Hauser Unknown Deceased 38 March 24, 1975 Jorge Molina Pyrokinesis Deceased 39 July 17, 1975 Isabell Baunsair Unknown N/A 40 April 26, 1976 Larry Hound Unknown N/A 41 May 30, 1977 Matthew Lombard Unknown Unknown 42 July 7, 1977 Jeanne McCube Unknown N/A 43 June 11, 1979 Orson Bailey Telekinesis Prison 44 November 23, 1979 Lindsey Hammond Glass-Altering Oil Alive 45 October 8, 1980 Edwin Garrett Unknown Alive 46 October 17, 1980 Jane Nance Animal Control Deceased 47 January 7, 1982 Laurel Bryce Unknown Alive 48 July 14, 1982 Ryan Freel Unknown Unknown 49 December 24, 1982 Dante Ferelli Unknown Unknown 50 August 22, 1983 Oliver Knox Vocal Persuasion Prison 51 February 1, 1984 Matt Subdsrum Unknown N/A 52 March 6, 1987 Roger Wolcott Unknown Deceased 53 March 22, 1987 Cornella Visiav Unknown Unknown 54 September 15,1987 Jamie Skysinger Unknown Deceased 55 1987 Robert Fields Super intelligence Alive 56 May 18, 1989 Trent Appelbaum Metabolism acceleration Alive 57 July 20, 1990 Daniel Armand Psychosis Induction Prison 58 December 1, 1991 Rose Woodard Unknown Unkown 59 February 2, 1992 Naomi Bonderman Hallucination induction N/A 60 June 7, 1992 Lona Callahan Time/ Space manipulation Alive 61 July 12, 1992 Matthias Kaelcke Unknown N/A 62 May 26, 1993 Lily Moore (Tyler) Unknown (Empathy) Deceased 63 December 1, 1993 Abigail Knows Abilities of the 4400 64 December 2, 1993 Donald Maltman Unknown N/A 65 December 9, 1993 Sondra Jonnson Unknown N/A 66 May 11, 1994 Philippa Bynes Luminescence Alive 67 April 12, 1995 Tina Richardson Memory Erasure Alive 68 August 29, 1995 Todd Barstow Empathic Postcognition Alive 69 February 24, 1996 Edwin Mayuya Genetic healing Deceased 70 January 21, 1997 Dan LaChita Unknown N/A 71 August 2, 1997 Dam La Cirrita Unknown N/A 72 November 6, 1997 Roger Brausetin Unknown N/A 73 February 2, 1998 T.J. Kim Rage Inciter Deceased 74 April 8, 1999 Zbish Scheler Unknown N/A 75 June 29, 1999 Christopher Dubov Pheromone Detection Alive 76 July 23, 1999 Amy Paspalis Probability Alteration Alive 77 August 4, 1999 Mary Deneville Phytokinesis Deceased 78 October 27, 1999 Jean DeLynn Baker Toxin-emitting spores Deceased 79 March 3, 2000 Boyd Gelder Optical Camouflage Deceased 80 September 8, 2000 Nate McCullough Unknown Unknown 81 December 6, 2000 Oscar Asmary Unknown N/A 82 December 31, 2000 Oscar Asmoaro Unknown N/A 82 April 22, 2001 Shawn Farrell Healing Alive 83 May 9, 2001 Curtis Peck Claircognizance Deceased 84 September 5, 2001 Alana Mareva Alternate reality projection Abducted 85 April 10, 2002 Jordan Collier Ability neutralization Alive 86 February 16, 2003 Carl Morrissey Enhanced physiology Deceased 87 unknown Amanda Unknown Unknown 88 unknown Anita Unknown Unknown 89 unknown Julius Unknown Unknown 90 unknown Michael Ancelet Eidetic Memory Alive 91 unknown Gary Branscombe Unknown N/A 92 unknown John Gersten Unknown N/A 93 unknown Michael Lawrence Blood Oxygen Control Alive 94 unknown Robert Lorenzano Unknown N/A 95 unknown Gavin Marr Unknown N/A 96 unknown Ismael Namir Unknown N/A 97 unknown Paul Newbold Unknown N/A 98 unknown Alesandro Ortiz Unknown N/A 99 unknown Gene Pecusa Unknown N/A 100 unknown Chitra Singh Unknown N/A 101 unknown Billy Hulquist Telekinesis N/A 102 unknown Rory Plummer Imprinting N/A 103 unknown Duane Foxworth Photographic Memory N/A 104 unknown Sumi Price Digital Communication N/A 105 unknown Tyrell Hughes Unknown N/A 106 unknown Simone Tanaka X-Ray Eyes N/A 107 unknown Rahmen Aziz Lie Detection N/A 108 August 25, Unknown Lillian Banokat Unknown N/A 109 12 September (1941), Unknown Gicheol Lee Unknown N/A 110 unknown Kemraj Singh Hydrokinetic N/A 111 unknown Woman at Lake Unknown N/A 112 unknown Sondra Dental Regeneration N/A 114 unknown Bespectacled returnee Unknown N/A See Also * Promicin Positive Non-Abductees Category:Characters with Abilities